Nayagarh district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Nayagarh | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Dr. Mrinalini Darswal | leader_title2 = Member of Lok Sabha | leader_name2 = Rudra Madhab Ray | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 3890 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 535385 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 138 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 752 xxx | registration_plate = OD-25 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 0.994 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank2_info_sec1 = Kandhamal | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Nayagarh district is one of the 30 districts of Odisha State in eastern India. It was created in 1995 when the erstwhile Puri District was split into three distinct districts. It is home to the Baisipali Wildlife Sanctuary. History Present Nayagarh District consists of the four Garjat states (small provincial states ruled by the local kings) of ex-states Ranpur, Nayagarh, Khandapara and Daspalla. Nayagarh State- Nayagarh was founded before 1550 by Raja Surya Mani, a scion of the Rewa Royal Family. Khandpada State was initially part of Nayagarh State, but became a separate kingdom in 1599. The rulers were Rajputs of the Baghela or Vaghela dynasty. Khandapada State- Founded in the 17th century by a former Raja of Rewah or by the Raja Raghunath Singh of Nayagarh, who had two sons, the elder son, Harihar Singh, became Raja of Nayagarh, and the younger, Jadunath Singh Mangraj, retained possession of four Garhs, or forts, as his share, viz. Kadua, Ghuntsahi, Sardhapur, and Khepada, all in Nayagarh. Up to the reign of Raja Narayan Singh Mangraj, Khandpara extended on the east up to Banki, on the west to Balaramprasad in Daspalla, on the north to Kantilo, and on the south up to Jogiapali in Nayagarh. Ranapur State- Legend has it that the State was founded in about 1727 B.C. by Biswabasab, brother of the great devotee Biswabasu (who is related to the origin of the cult of Jagananth). The family of Ranpur Rajas claimed themselves to have descended from the Solar dynasty of Orissa . According to tradition, Biswabasab and Biswabasu actually belonged to a tribal race Savara. Biswabasab conquered the Bhuyans and established his kingdom. At that time, the State is said to have extended up to Boudgarh in the west, Chilika lake in the south, and Daya and Mahanadi rivers in the east and north respectively. Daspalla State- Available records in writings and books reveal that at first there was no such place known as Daspalla. Rather it was a part of Baudh State ruled by the Bhanj dynasty of Rajput kings. During the rule of Bira Bhanj there was a rift in between Bira Bhanj and his cousin, Sal Bhanj. The dissident Sal Banj left Baudh and went to meet the Gajapati King of Puri through the ages old Jagannath Sadak. While resting with his followers at Padmatola Ghat(Padmatola Sanctuary), the king of Nayagarh got the news and made alliance with Sal Bhanj and declared him the king of that area. Getting the news, Bir Bhanj of Baudh got angry and sent troops to capture Sal Bhanj. But the troops of Baudh got defeated at the hands of Sal Bhanj and Nayagarh soldiers. Reference-(Wikipedia, Aspects Of Garhjat Forestry ,(Satyabadi Baliyarsingh:1988),Studies in the System of Forest Management in Princely Orissa.) Maoist attacks The district is currently a part of the Red Corridor. On 15 February 2008 A number of police facilities across the district came under attack from maoist rebels resulting in the death of 13 police officers and 1 civilian. During the raid the rebels stole a number of weapons. Targets of the attack were the police training school the police armoury and a police station. The fighting lasted about one and a half hours. Geography The District is located towards the west or Puri District surrounded by Cuttack District in the North, Phulbani District in the West, Ganjam District in the South and Khurda District in the East. The district covers an area of 3890 km². This district is situated in the hilly ranges in the West and its North Eastern parts has formed a small well cultivated fertile valleys intersected by small streams. The river Mahanadi flows in the Eastern boundary. The climate of the District carries a high temperature in hot months and cooler in winter. The headquarters of the district is located in the town of Nayagarh. Divisions Blocks # Bhapur # Daspalla # Gania # Khandapada # Nayagarh # Nuagan # Odagaon # Ranapur Demographics According to the 2011 census Nayagarh district has a population of 962,215, roughly equal to the nation of Fiji or the US state of Montana. This gives it a ranking of 453rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.3%. Nayagarh has a sex ratio of 916 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 79.17%. Visiting places * Baisipali Wildlife Sanctuary * Jagannath Temple, Nayagarh * Ladoo Baba Temple * Nilamadhav Temple * Odogaon Raghunath Temple References External links * Category:Nayagarh district Category:Established in 1995